A mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone (e.g., smartphone) and a portable game machine often has a built-in vibration device that vibrates a housing for informing a user of the incoming call or give the user feedback on an operation.
As the vibration device, in general, an eccentric motor with an eccentric weight mounted on a rotating shaft, a linear resonant actuator (LRA) using resonance, a piezoelectric actuator using expansion and contraction by a piezoelectric device, or the like is used (see the following Patent Literature 1).